Twilight Twins
by Shadows of a Guardian Angel
Summary: Bella moves to the rainy town of Forks with her twin sister, Brianna. These sisters have bonds that no human being can come between. But when a certain Edward Cullen enters their lives, a loving bond that is unbreakable may just become breakable...
1. Chapter 1

**FYI: This story will be mostly narrated by Brianna (Bri), Bella's twin sister. If I do switch over to Bella perspective, you'll be the first to know. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and therefore do not own her characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Prologue-_

The night before I left for my new home with my father Charlie in Forks, I had a dream.

I stood atop a mossy green hill. Below me, a golden light shone upon an open field of daisies and lilacs. The air was so thick with smell I could almost taste its sweet aroma. The trees themselves seemed to be dancing in the wind as the pungent air caressed their leafy branches.

It seemed like hours that I stood there, perfectly content. Then out of the corner of my eye a figure stepped into the light. It was Bella, my sister. But she wasn't alone. Beside her stood a man, so beautiful and perfect that even the trees paused to stare.

The strange mysterious man stroked Bella's pale cheek affectionately. As I watched this, a violent and jealous rage ripped through me. I wished that I was Bella, and that it was my cheek that was being stroked.

I started to run down the mossy hill toward Bella and the beautiful man.

As I was running, the man gently turned Bella so that her back was against him and she was looking at me. Bella's brown eyes were filled with both fear and apology. The look in her eyes rooted me to the ground and I could no longer move toward them.

The man pulled back Bella's long chocolate brown hair away from her neck and bit down on her delicate skin.

Mixed in with my own scream of horror Bella's screams of pain was the long sad howl of a wolf in the distance.

* * *

I turned around to still see Renee standing on the sidewalk, Kleenex in hand; her hand moving swiftly up to her face to wipe away the tears. My goodbye with her had been very brief. The goodbye had consisted of a small hug and a peck on the check. I had always known Renee and I had never been very close. We were defiantly not as close as Bella and she were.

I glanced over at Bella and reached over and grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"It'll be fine." I said.

I could tell it pained Bella to leave Renee behind but honestly, I couldn't wait to get out of the crowded city of Phoenix.

"I'm just worried about leaving her." Bella said quietly.

"She'll be just fine without us. Especially now that she's got that new hubbie to entertain her."

Bella just nodded.

Bella and I played cards during our flight to Forks. It was hard to keep all the cards on the pathetic little tables, especially since I get so competitive. Even with my own twin sister.

Finally, when Bella couldn't put up with me beating her so bad, she pulled out her trashed copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading.

Instinctively, I rolled my eyes.

Me and reading really didn't mix. Once, Bella had convinced me to read one of her beloved books but, I just couldn't get myself immersed in them. I would always find my mind wandering after the fifth page or so. Bella just couldn't understand it. Whenever she would nag me about it, I'd just bring up how she despised sports and how she couldn't get into them.

I sighed. Even though Bella and I were like Ying and Yang, we couldn't have gotten along any better. We were both so close; it was more like we were best friends then just twin sisters. And just like best friends we had no secrets from each other, I told her everything and she told me everything there was to tell. Nothing could separate us or keep us apart.

After the plane landed, Bella and I went to pick up our luggage and then we walked towards the sliding glass doors and into the refreshing Seattle air.

It was easy to spot Charlie's police cruiser out of a sea of SUVs and small sports cars. I saw that he was casually leaning against the car with his arms folded crossed his chest. I noticed that he hadn't seen us yet so his eyes were still scanning the crowd for us.

"Dad!" I yelled and waved my arms at him to get his attention.

Charlie instinctively responded to either the word "dad" or my voice and his head snapped up.

A large grin stretched across his face as he saw the two of us approaching him. He stayed put while we continued to walk over to him.

As soon as we reached him. I dropped my stuff and threw myself at him giving him a huge.

I inhaled Charlie's familiar scent of the trees and the outdoors. His handed reached up to stroke my hair and I smiled into his plaid shirt.

"It's good to see you kiddo." He whispered in my ear.

"You too dad."

I held onto him for a few more moments until I reluctantly pulled away from him. I stepped back away from him and picked up my stuff as Bella had a not as warming hug as I had with him.

"I missed you dad." I heard her say quietly.

"I've missed you too, hun."

Bella had always been a momma's girl, but I had always been my daddy's girl. I knew he loved us equally, but he and I just had more in common with each other.

I realized my checks were hurting a little bit from smiling so hard.

"Come on, let's get you girls home." He said after a few moments of silence.

I hauled my suitcase and carry-on into the trunk and helped Bella load her suitcase in. She gave me a thankful smile and opened the door to the back seat.

The two of us sat in back, neither of us wanting to leave the other behind the customary bars that separated the criminal from the cop.

As soon as we hit the highway Charlie spoke up.

"I got you girls a car." He said abruptly.

My eyes widened with surprise. Bella and I had both been saving money to buy a car of our own when we got here in Forks. But now, with the couple thousand dollars I had saved up to buy a car, perhaps I could finally buy that beautiful cell phone that I've been craving. The one and only iPhone. I could here the angels singing in my head as this thought entered my head.

"You did? What kind?" Bella said excitedly, unwillingly pulling me out of my fantasy. I frowned. I was just imaging myself touching the glossy screen for the first time, the phone responding to my every movement. I was in love!

He turned the radio off and swiftly glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah I did, it's an old Chevrolet Pickup truck."

Bella being the perspective person she is didn't miss the "old part".

"How old?" She asked.

Charlie cleared his throat.

"Umm… it was made in the 1950's, I think."

Again he glanced in the mirror to see our reactions.

"Cool!" I said sincerely to him. With my new phone, I could make that ol' truck look like a brand new Porsche.

I glanced over at Bella. I hoped that she realized the doors that Charlie had just opened for us. An iPhone for me and a... Well, actually, I really don't know what Bella would do with the money. Probably be responsible and save it.

"Thanks Ch- dad. That was really sweet of you."

A small giggle escaped me when I heard that Bella almost called our dad by his real name.

She shot me a glare which within moments turned into a smile.

Charlie looked very pleased with himself. He was probably thanking God that he didn't have two very stuck up girls how wanted brand new Mercedes with leather interior and a six C-D changer installed in it.

Bella and I were talking to Charlie about our lives back in Phoenix. This included school, the city, sports, and Phil (which for the moment was a little awkward). He was intently listening to stuff he probably already knew, but still paid attention.

The conversation had veered to sports and Bella instantly quieted down, asking a question here and there but was otherwise silent. Guiltily, I had almost forgotten her presence when I was reminded by a little nudge I received from her. Pulling myself away from the conversation, I glanced over at her.

"Look." She said and she turned her attention back to the window.

I did what I was told and looked out the window.

I saw the steady stream of green trees go past us as the car made its way down the wet and winding road. Even as a little girl, I always felt refreshed and peaceful when I was here. And these refreshed and peaceful states of mind were probably due to the fact that I lived in the busy and energetic city of Phoniex. A city that didn't have a peaceful moment for me to bask in, much less anything green. Even now, as I'm older, my love for the rain, the trees, and the softness of the wind of Forks, hasn't lessened one bit.

Yet as I looked out the window, I sensed something sinister and darker that was obscuring our arrival home. It was as if a dark cloud was looming over the horizon, unconsciously stalking our every move. I couldn't place my finger on it, but this foreboding feeling felt out of this world, unnatural.

I inhaled a deep breath of fresh Forks air until my lungs almost burst with oxygen.

_Yes_, I thought, _something is very different_. And the face of the beautiful man in my dream consumed my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2:**

Arriving at Charlie's house was like coming home. At once I felt as if I belonged here and was made to be in Forks.

Since Bella and I had grown up, but most certainly not apart, Charlie had thought it appropriate to construct a new bedroom for me. Separate from Bella. At first I was a bit reluctant to move into a bedroom without Bella; we had been sharing a room together all of our lives. Even in Phoenix we shared a bedroom. I realized that this meant that we were grown up and were young adults who in fact needed our own space and privacy.

I opened the door to my new room and set my luggage outside the door. My eyes looked around the room as I quickly assessed that it was much like the room Bella and I use to share, which was now hers. If anything at all were different it would be the size of it. It was a bit smaller with plain white walls and a single bay window in which I could sit in.

I liked it. Although I could definitely use some color.

"What do you think?" asked a voice behind me.

I jumped at the question.

"Geez dad, you scared me! You're like a ninja."

Charlie just grinned. "So…"

"Oh yeah, the room. It's great! It's perfect for me." I paused to observe the sudden glow that lit my dad's face.

"I'm glad you liked it. It took awhile to finish but I got some help from some local La Push boys."

"La Push… Why does that sound so familiar?"

"You don't remember?" A frown came across Charlie's face. "You use to hang out there a lot when you and Bella were little with the Black family. Billy Black is whom I bought the truck from and his son and his friends helped me build this room. I'm surprised you don't remember."

I shrugged my shoulders.

Giving up on me, Charlie stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll let you unpack."

"Thanks dad."

I glanced down at my two bags. I smiled to myself.

_Not much to unpack. _I thought.

Just as I was finishing putting my last pair of jeans in my brand new dresser I heard a cry from the next room. Hurriedly closing the drawer I rushed over to where I heard the noise and saw Bella bent over her foot mumbling under her breath.

I leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

"You alright?" Already knowing the answer.

"No. I think I permanently destroyed my toe."

I chuckled.

"I'm glad you find humor in my pain. But you try stubbing your toe on the dresser." She snapped.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I think I'll pass. Besides I won't anyway. I'm way more coordinated then you, twin."

She reached up to grab her pillow and threw it at me. I easily ducked, grabbed the pillow off the floor and put it back on the bed. All the while Bella was playfully glaring at me.

After eating dinner that Bella cooked, I jumped in the shower and got ready for bed. I slept easily only realizing, as I drifted into unconsciousness that I had my first day of school the next day.

It seemed as soon as I fell asleep I was awoken by an obnoxious beeping noise. Glancing at my clock it read 7:00. School didn't start till 8 so I just pressed the snooze button again and went back to sleep.

What I didn't know was that I pressed the off button accidentally and this time I wasn't aroused by a certain beeping noise.

"Wake UP! Wake UP!" She started chanting. "We're going to be late!" She yelled in my ear.

With some difficultly, I was able to glance at my clock, which read 7:45 a.m.

"SHOOT!" I pushed Bella's little body off of me and sat bolt up in bed. She was still chanting.

"I'm up! Now leave me alone so I can get ready."

Once Bella left I hastily threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a form fitting long sleeve blue shirt. I had just enough time to grab my black converse, a cup of coffee and a granola bar before Bella started honking.

Luckily we weren't late. We had just enough time to go to the office and receive our schedules and a slip of paper to get signed from a women wearing a purple shirt and go to class.

Bella glanced at me. I could tell she was nervous.

"It's going to be alright." I said. "At least we have some classes together. Trig and Gym!"

She groaned. "Ugh! Gym…"

The warning bell rang.

"I'll see you at break." I yelled over my shoulder. Bella just nodded.

I started walking away to my first class, French 3.

"_Bonjour class!" _**(Since I don't speak French the language will be in italics)**

"_Please welcome a new student who has just joined us from Phoenix, Arizona. Mademoiselle Brianna Swan. Mademoiselle, I am Madame Lambert and welcome!"_

Fortunately I was able to understand everything she said and thank the Lord she didn't make me go up and introduce myself.

"I'm Mike." A hushed voice whispered in my ear. The teacher was still talking in rapid French about verb conjugations.

I turned my head slightly to see who was talking to me. A guy with spiky blond hair, and a face that still had some baby fat was staring intently at me.

"Bri."

He smiled. "Very nice to meet you, Brie." He said, as he looked me up and down.

Disgusted I turned my attention back to Madame Lambert.

At the end of class I packed up my things and started to head out the door.

"What's your next class?"

I looked up to see Mike blocking my path.

"English." I said, stepping around him.

"Really? So do I!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Great…" I said sarcastically.

Mike must be socially retarded because he didn't notice me rolling my eyes, or the sarcastic tone in which I talked in.

After a few moments of me trying to politely walk faster then him he asked me, "How do you like Forks?"

I might as well and _try_ to be friendly to the annoying kid.

"Love it." I said smiling.

Mike smiled back. "Seriously? Well you know what that's strange because most…"

I tuned out the rest as he continued to talk all the way to English.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the English wing and stepped into the classroom.

Students filled the classroom with their social chatter since the bell hadn't rung yet. I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip of paper.

He looked up at whoever was handing him this sheet of paper.

"You must be Brianna Swan?"

"Bri."

"Bri. Here you go." He said, handing me back the piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said and turned around to find an open seat right as the bell rang.

"Oh, Miss Swan?"

I internally groaned for I knew what was coming next.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class before you sit down?"

I knew it! It isn't like I had a problem speaking in front of people, that I didn't know, I just didn't enjoy it.

"Of course." I said and turned to face the class.

Curious faces peered up at me and leaned in to what I had to say with interest.

I just gave them the basics of who I am, where I'm from, why I'm here and such. All in all it wasn't too shabby.

"Thank you Ms Swan. You may take your seat next to Mr. Cullen."

I confidently strode to my seat and looked up to my neighboring occupant. I had to do a double take on Mr. Cullen's appearance.

He had the untidiest beautiful bronze hair and chiseled face of a god, I had ever seen. Well I take that back, he had the face of a model on magazine covers… after their faces get digitalized with an airbrush. But not even a model's plastic beauty could capture his.

But, when I met his eyes, I was met with a death glare. All of a sudden his beautiful looks became, hateful. He stared at me with unusual coal black eyes with such sudden hatred that I shuddered in fear and the phrase, if looks could kill popped into mind. I noticed that his hands gripped the edges of his seat that was in fact moved as far away from me as possible.

I turned away and tried my best to ignore him.

Trying to focus on something to distract me I saw the reading list on the board. Romeo and Juliet was one of them.

Great. I hate reading…

The teacher, Mr. Glass, was talking about a recent essay they just completed.

I glanced back at Edward to see he was in the same position when I last looked at him.

_What a freak._ I thought. So what if he was hot, he had issues…

Class ended quickly and Cullen got up and walked quite quickly to the door with such swiftness that it shocked me.

"So, what did you do to Edward?" Mike said.

"Edward? Is that his name?" Mike nodded. "I didn't do anything. He just got all wigged out when I sat next to him. Strange dude."

Mike seemed happy about my attitude towards Edward and started to talk to me, again.

We were walking the halls when I thought I saw a glimpse of Bella turning the corner.

I interrupted Mike who was talking about a movie he just saw.

"Sorry Mike. I think I just saw my sister. I'll see you later."

His face lit up. "Okay, sweet!"

I started to run after my sister ignoring the looks I received that were mingled with both curiosity and surprise.

I saw Bella walking next to a girl with blonde hair towards the cafeteria. Still running I ran up behind Bella and jumped on her shoulders.

"Bells, HI!" I yelled in her ear.

She shrugged me off and stood up red in the face.

"That was for this morning." I said.

"Haha. Very funny." She said without a trace of humor.

The blonde was still standing next to us.

"Hey. I'm Bri, Bella's sister." I said with a friendly smile.

She seemed shocked that I, a new girl, would introduce myself to a stranger.

"I'm Jessica." She replied. "Are you guys twins?"

"Yep!" I said.

"That is like SO awesome!"

I glanced at Bella. And she smiled.

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

Jessica was still looking at me. "I wish I sometimes had a twin."

Jessica continued to talk about twins and I talked with her quite a bit. She seemed really nice.

Sitting down at the tables, I recognized Mike and a few other people from my classes. When Mike saw me he smiled and nudged one of his friends. His friend looked up from his food and looked at me with wide eyes. After inspecting me he grinned.

Jessica proudly introduced Bella and I to everyone at the table. I smiled and said hi to everyone and said my name before Jessica could. While Bella let Jessica do the talking.

I was still talking to Jessica with Bella on the other side of her when Bella asked Jessica a question.

"Who are they?"

Instantly I glanced up and regretted it.

Of course she was talking about Cullen. But this time he was comfortably seated with other people.

"Ohhh…" Jessica said dramatically. "Those are Cullen kids."

A beautiful petite girl with spiky black hair stood up with unnatural grace, threw away an uneaten apple, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"All of them are adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme. I guess they're unable to have kids." She said, as this was scandalous. "And what is really weird is they're all dating. The one you just saw walk out is Alice and she's with the one on the left, Jasper. Then, the big one is Emmett who's with the blond. Rosalie"

It was definitely noticeable that she was jealous of Rosalie. Just from how she said her name.

"What about the other one? Next to the wall?" Bella asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Jessica glanced up.

"That's Edward, gorgeous right?" She said with a sigh. "But it's like he's un-datable. He won't go out with anyone." She glanced nervously at me.

"He's in my English class." I stated.

"Yeah?" Jessica asked curiously.

"He's weird."

Jessica looked shocked but not surprised.

"Well they are different…"

I don't think "different" described him or his family at all.

I looked up at Edward who was staring at me with a look of disdain. I boldly stared back at him, now unafraid of his hate filled eyes.

He broke away from the stare contest first.

"Whimp." I muttered under my breath. I saw the big one smile suddenly as if he had heard me.

Break ended and the rest of the day went uneventfully. I met a lot of friendly people who I knew would make great friends.

In gym we played volleyball. Coach Clapp had Bella and I to sit this day out since it was our first. But I still asked him if I could still play. Coach looked surprised but let me play… on Mike's team.

Mike was happy, I wasn't. Still, I played and I did really well. I got a whole bunch of spikes and probably scored half my team's points with my serves.

"Show off." Bella said to me after gym ended.

I was about to retaliate with some smart remark when I realized that she was joking.

"Maybe just a little."

"I knew it!" Bella declared.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk out with Bella.

"I was just exercising my skills, which I am fortunately gifted with." I said playfully.

She lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"At least I'm literate." She said proudly.

"Luckily!"

She giggled and we both started laughing.

We reached the office building to return our slips of paper.

I was asking Bella about her classes when all of a sudden she tensed up.

"And you absolutely sure that I can't switch these classes?" Asked an impatient voice.

Edward Cullen was leaning over the secretary and talking to her about his schedule.

If he wanted to change his classes because of me then go ahead. It isn't like I'm going to miss his cold stares.

Yet… I could just picture him talking to the secretary with smoldering eyes, and that velvet voice. The secretary would be watching those lush and full lips like her life depended on it.

"I'm quite sure Mr. Cullen. I'm really sorry." And she really did sound sorry.

He sighed. "Thank you anyways."

The door behind us opened and a light breeze briefly filled the small office.

Edward's back instantly tensed up. He turned around stiffly and stared first at Bella and then me. The same vicious look adorned his beautiful face as he glared at the both of us.

After a moment he regained his composure and walked out.

I frowned after him and glanced at Bella. She looked a bit shaken and my frown deepened.

I hurriedly handed the dazed secretary the slips of paper and walked out.

I unlocked the truck door and got in the drivers seat.

A few minutes went by and Bella remained silent. I turned down the radio.

"Why was Cullen staring at you like that?" I blurted out.

"I don't know. He was like that in Bio too." She said, glancing at me.

"Seriously? Same with me in English."

Bella frowned.

I turned my eyes back to the rode.

Thinking about the way he treated not only me but also my baby sister made me angry and upset. My grip on the steering tightened and the whites of my knuckles showed. He had no reason to be rude to me and especially Bella.

"Bri. Calm down." She said.

"Right…" I took deep breaths. "…Calm."

After a few more moments my grip relaxed and my breathing became steady.

Bella patted my arm and grabbed my hand.

"It's okay, Bri. We'll just ignore his gorgeous existence everyday for the rest of the year!" She said cheerfully.

I laughed out loud.

"I don't think it will be that easy."

Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly.

* * *

**Wow that was fairly long. What do you think? Tell me in reviews. I expect many.**

**-Violet**

**P.S. Sorry for the delay fellow Twilighers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! As a gift, I've posted a picture in my profile of what I think Bri looks like. Check it out, let me know what you think…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3:**

Besides getting to know my classmates, the rest of the week went by uneventful.

Cullen didn't come back to school after what happened. Assuming that he did leave because of Bella and I. Jerk. The reason why I assumed this was because his siblings remained, staying as distant as ever.

Everyone was excited about the weekend, with plans to go and see movies or go to the mall. I got invitations from Mike and this kid named Eric, to go see some movies. I told them I was busy. In truth I wasn't, I couldn't of been more bored.

I was even bored enough to go to the library with Bella… Which was a total waste of time because she didn't find any books. So I brought her to a shoe store and I bought myself some new running shoes.

The only eventful thing that happened during the weekend was that I had a chance to go running with my new shoes, on some trails behind the house.

I was walking into French class Monday morning with a Starbucks frappuccino in hand and noticed that Alice Cullen, who sits two rows in front of me, was staring intently at me.

Shocked as I was that she actually was paying any attention to me, I held onto my frappuccino and my composure.

Trying to keep my composure still, I set my books and drink down on my desk and plopped in my chair and rested my head on my books.

I had never been a morning person and this frappuccino hardly helped.

I thought back to this morning… Bella had woken me up by blasting Brittany Spears, "Hit Me Baby One More Time" on the stereo. At the time I could've beaten her happily but now as I think of it I couldn't help to smile.

"Morning Bri." Said an over cheerful voice.

I groaned, and not internally.

"Not a good morning?"

I rolled my eyes, "How'd you guess?" I asked with my head still down.

"Well…" He paused, "This might cheer you up!"

I lifted my head up and started at him. "What do you possibly think might cheer me up right now?"

Mike grinned.

The warning bell rang and Madame Lambert came in with rosy cheeks and wet hair.

"_Good morning class!" _She shouted excitedly.

"It's snowing." Mike half whispered before turning around.

I glanced outside and indeed it was snowing. I smiled. I loved the snow so much I could marry it!

With this new development French went by like a breeze. Everything just seemed so much better. Even Mike seemed less annoying today. He mentioned about a snowball fight after school and I told him I was definitely game.

As I was heading towards English I convinced Mike to take the long route with me just so I could walk in the snow a little bit.

The snow came down in big flakes so it had already collected a lot on the ground. Which made it easy to grab and throw at Mike.

At first he was a little shell-shocked but he started to retaliate with throws of his own.

By the time we got to English we were both very wet and giggling with laughter.

I was so preoccupied with what I had been doing outside I forgot about Cullen until I sat down.

"Hello." He said pleasantly.

I cocked one of my eyebrows up and said to him, "So what, you don't feel like glaring at me today?"

I could tell he was taken back. But I couldn't help but being blunt and maybe a little bit rude.

He didn't respond.

What a sore loser, I thought to myself.

I take out my books and start to read the assignment on the board. I had noticed that our teacher, Mr. Glass, didn't concern himself much with teaching. All he did was assign what we should do during class and at the end of the week we'd have a group discussion.

I don't think it couldn't get any duller.

As I started to read the chapter I realized that I had already read this last weekend when I had more free time then usual in this class. So, instead of re-reading it, I pulled out my French homework.

When I set my book on my desk my elbow knocked over my pen. But before I had a chance to grab it a pale, white hand flashed to grab it and was holding it out to me.

I glanced at Cullen and took it.

"Thanks." I said not so very friendly.

"Your welcome."

I started my homework.

"French?" A musical voice asked a few minutes later.

I didn't even look at him.

"Yeah."

Unfazed by my lack of enthusiasm he said, "My sister, Alice is in that class."

"I know."

Silence.

I glanced at him.

"I don't think we've been probably introduced." He smiled, breaking the silence.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled again. "You're Bri, right?"

I frowned. "You can call me Brianna."

"Brianna." Cullen stated. As he said my name I couldn't help but noticing the way it sounded on his lips. The way he pronounced the "Anna" part more then the Bri.

"Enjoying the snow?" He glanced at my damp appearance.

I forced myself to look at his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't enjoy it more."

"But you're from Phoenix right?"

I placed my pen down and crossed my arms.

"So what if I'm from Phoenix?" I asked.

"Well I assumed that someone from there to take pleasure in the sun more then in the snow."

"You assumed wrong then." I said.

I glanced outside then back at Cullen. I noticed that today he had his chair turned towards me but was still quite a distance away from me.

"That's my sister. She's the one who loves the sun."

"Your sister likes the sun and you don't?"

I nodded my head.

"Interesting." He said as if he sounded like he really was.

He started at me with those smoldering eyes, which today were actually a honey, gold color.

I turned back to my work and worked until the bell rang.

Cullen walked out of class without saying anything to me again and I grabbed my belongings and placed them in my backpack.

"Cullen seemed warmer today."

I turned around to see Mike leaning against a desk with his arms folded in front of him.

"Define warm."

I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder and started to walk towards the door.

Mike followed.

"More talkative."

I turned to where I knew Bella would be coming out of her next class, Government.

"I suppose so. But he still seemed a little standoffish."

I thought I could see Bella's red jacket through the crowd and speed up. I hated being away from her too long.

"You should consider yourself honored I guess."

I looked at Mike.

"Why should I be so honored?"

"Edward never talks to anyone. You and your sister are really the only other people besides his family, that he even glances at."

"How do you know that he glances at my sister?"

He shrugged. "People talk for one, and also I'm in her Bio class."

I started walking away.

"You still coming to the snowball fight after school?" He called out after me.

"Heck yes!" I called over my shoulder enthusiastically.

I caught up with Bella who was walking by her lonesome.

"How were classes?"

"The usual." She said in a dull voice.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?" I encouraged, placing her arm in the crook of my elbow.

"English, we had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_ and Government was just boring. All we did was take notes." She said with a frustrated sigh. "AND, it's snowing!"

A small giggle escaped me.

"Laugh all you want but I hate this stinking weather. It sucks so much."

"You're such a baby. Cheer up a bit! It'll probably be gone by the end of the day."

Her face lit up. "You think?"

"It better. Because there's no way I'm going to drive home in this."

We walked into the cafeteria and I noticed Bella glance over at the Cullen table.

I heard a small intake of breath and glanced over at _him_.

Shoot, I should've warned her that he was back. Out of the two of us, it was she that seemed more affected.

"Come on let's go to outside."

And we left without saying hi to anyone or buying a snack. We just hung out in Madame Lambert's classroom, which was open to any students in cold weather.

The bell rang and I gave Bella a quick hug and whispered I love you, in her ear before heading off to Bio.

I walked to the cafeteria with this kid named Eric when I saw Bella sitting next to Jessica. Personally I thought she looked a little queasy.

I handed Eric ten bucks and told him to buy me a sandwich and Snickers bar while I ran over to my sister.

"Move over." I said to Ben who was seated next to Bella.

"Bell?"

"Yeah?" She said a little faintly.

I looked over at Cullen's table to see Edward and his family all laughing at themselves. They were all were dripping wet with snow residue.

"You feel okay?" I asked her without taking my eyes off of them.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Eric walked by me and handed me my food.

"Thanks." I mumbled and turned back to my sister.

"Here, eat this." I shoved the Snickers bar in her hands. "It'll make you feel better to have some sugar in you. Plus, it's your favorite."

She smiled weakly.

Unable to help myself, I turned back and started at the Cullen's table.

"Stop staring." Bella hissed.

"Relax will you." I said, but turned away.

Bella was eating her bar when I heard Jessica whisper next to her, "Edward Cullen is staring at you!" She giggled.

"He doesn't look mad or anything, does he?"

I rolled my eyes. Bella, always concerned if other people were upset with her.

"No he doesn't." Jessica paused. "Is there a reason he should be?"

I started to eat my sandwich.

"I don't think that he likes me that much."

I reached over to grab Bella's soda.

She glared at me.

"Just one sip?"

Bella examined how much she had left. "One sip."

I took two.

"Well, that's the Cullen's." Jessica said, returning back to the conversation. "They're not friendly to anyone anyway."

I glared at Cullen, who was still staring at Bella.

Jessica noticed this too. "He's still staring at you."

I looked at Bella and nudged her in the ribs. She nudged me back.

"Stop looking at him!"

A small chuckle escaped me.

"Oh shut up." Bella said, as she shoved the rest of the Snickers bar in her mouth.

The bell rang and I patted Bella's arm.

"Good luck." I whispered.

We walked to class, Bella to Biology, me to Gov.

* * *

**I'm trying my best on following the original Twilight story line but I'd love to hear on how you think I'm doing.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprised for an update? Well, so am I! I just decided it's the New Year, and I'm on vacation I might as well update my ol' story!! Hope this starts your New Year off well, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own what Mrs. Meyer does… Unfortunately.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Why so serious this morning, Twin?" I asked Bella on our way to school Tuesday morning. My usual energetic sister was unusually quite as she drove us both to school.

"Not serious…" Her eyes scanned the road and she slowed down. "Concentrating. The road is super slick and I don't want anything to happen."

I sighed and leaned over to turn the heater up. "You do know that Charlie put chains on this morning, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But accidents do happen." Bella said, her voice trailing off as her concentration deepened.

Getting to school was a slower process then usual. With Bella's old lady driving and the rest of the town driving as slow as she was, we got to school only ten minutes before the bell rang.

Before getting out of the car I turned to Bella and said, "Bells, you need to try and not let Cullen unnerve you the way he has been." I squeezed her arm in reassurance. "I know he's an uncanny guy but you just need to be strong. I know you can do it."

She glanced and looked at me with a faraway expression, the way she always does when she's deep in thought. The corners of her lips pulled up in a slight smile.

"Easy for you to say Bri… I'm not like you."

My encouraging expression fell and I let go of her arm.

Bella slid from the driver's side of and quickly locked her side of the door before she forgot.

I had not quite turned away from her when I heard the screeching of tries against pavement.

I whipped my head toward the source of the noise so quickly it cracked.

Suddenly, I saw three very clear things. First: Tyler's van was skidding violently across the parking lot, clearly out of the driver's control. Secondly: Cullen was standing with a shocked and torn expression on his face across the parking lot. And he was staring in horror at Bella whom the van was headed for.

Oh no, Bella!

She was still standing at the door, for the moment oblivious to the danger. Then suddenly, as if I myself had whispered in her ear she looked up, realizing what was about to happen and didn't move.

"Bella, BELLA!" I screamed as I threw my self against the driver's door, banging my fists against the glass.

"Bella, move! Move out of the way!" I screamed again. The door was locked and when I unlocked it, it didn't open.

"Shoot!" I looked up just for a brief second to see if I even had a prayer in getting out in time to push her out of the way.

The van was still coming at her and I threw myself to the passenger side and opened the door. Almost falling to the ground, I caught myself placing my hand on the side of the truck and started to run to the other side.

I got to the other side of the truck just in time to bet too late. The van was within inches of crushing my sister and I was too late to save her. I screamed right when a loud metallic screech echoed along side my own scream. The van abruptly moved out of the way just enough so that it didn't hit Bella full on and yet it didn't crush her legs.

When the van finally stopped moving, other students finally started to react. Now their own screams reverberated into the parking and students were rushing over to where the van now was.

As I got to the other side I could hear a musical chuckle escape from between the two cars. Cullen. How in the world had he gotten over here? That's impossible!

"Bella?" I yelled, bending down so I could see her.

"Yeah?" A faint voice replied.

"Bells, its Bri. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" All my words seemed rushed together; I'd be surprised if she could even understand me.

"I'm fine… I think." Bella said a little breathlessly.

"Just stay there, I'm calling an ambulance right now!" I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and started dialing.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't think I have a choice…" She said and another musical chuckled escaped from between the cars.

I rolled my eyes, Cullen better have a very good explanation.

The ambulance arrived, and of course Bella insisted on not wearing a neck brace. Cullen was able to convince EMT otherwise.

I called my father while I rode in the back of the ambulance and Cullen in the front.

The EMT was able to quickly roll Bella into the hospital before I was able to talk to her. The hospital nurse told me I had to wait outside in the waiting room while they took X-rays of Bella's head.

I was just about to head over to the front desk to see how much longer I had to wait to see her when I saw Cullen walking towards Bella's room.

I took off after him trying to catch up with his brisk walk.

"Hey!" I yelled after him.

Cullen stiffened up when I spoke and he stopped dead in his tracks.

As my footsteps got closer, he turned around and faced me so fast that it unsettled me for a few moments but I made sure it didn't show on my face. I couldn't give him any excuse to think I was weak.

"What?" He said curtly. His eyes were tight and his pale lips were set in a thin line. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"How the hell did you get over to Bella so fast and able to pull her outta the way!?" I placed my hands on my hips and drew myself to full height. I was satisfied that I was almost as tall as Cullen.

"What are you talking about?" He cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I'm talking about the fact that you were standing across the parking lot next to _your_ car when just as Bella was about to get smothered by Tyler's car, you were able to somehow stop the van and pull her out of the way. And you both came out of it alive!"

Cullen smirked. "You think that I stopped a moving vehicle from crushing your sister?" His words sounded so crazy that I almost caved, but when I recalled the look of terror he had when I glanced at him across the parking lot, I couldn't help but retaliate.

"I don't think, I know." I said sternly.

Cullen didn't back down when he realized I wasn't going to give in.

"Look," I said, my gaze softening. "I appreciate you saving Bella's life. I really do. Especially since I wasn't able to get there in time. Thank you."

I looked at him and I realized that his smoldering golden eyes lost their fierceness and softened.

"But, if you're able to stop a moving van, pull someone out of the way, and come out of the accident unscathed, then I'm going to assume that something isn't right here."

The tightness returned to his eyes and I could tell Cullen was becoming agitated.

"Assume what you wish to, Swan. But, I was standing next to Bella the whole time."

I stepped closer to him and his eyes seemed to become even darker.

"No. You. Weren't." I paused. "Explain to me what really happened."

For a few moments, he and I just stared at each other relentlessly. His golden eyes blazed fiercely as they bore into my own dark brown ones. Cullen's fists were balled at his sides and his arms muscles were tightened as if he were holding something back, something so fierce and powerful I was afraid to move. But, then something in the air changed; like an electric energy suddenly charged the air. The images around me became blurred except for him and his beautiful face. He was the only thing in the room that was in complete focus.

I took a step towards him and our faces were inches from touching. Cullen's sweet, intoxicating breath came out in short gasps and I leaned even closer towards him as if it drew me to him. His arms were suddenly gripping my slim hips and he drew me just a fraction of an inch closer to his body. My lips parted as his smoldering eyes trailed down to my lips. But, then something in his eyes changed and he gently pushed me away from him and the electric charge lessened but didn't quite disappear.

He pulled his hands off of my hips and placed them at his side. And where Cullen's hands had just been, it felt as if there were burning imprints of his hands. I looked at my own and realized they were trembling.

I looked up to see that he had stepped further away from me. I was shocked to see that his face looked like he was in extreme pain. He reached up to run his hand through his perfect bronze locks and sighed.

Cullen returned his gaze towards me and gently took another step back.

"Stay away from me. Then I won't have to explain to you." His voice cracked at the last part.

With that he swiftly turned the corner and disappeared into Bella's room.

**

* * *

**

**I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. What do you think of the story now as the plot is starting to unravel? Love it, hate it? **

**Tell me in reviews! I always enjoy hearing what you have to say!**

_-Violet_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for their lovely and supportive reviews!! I love hearing what you have to say. Especially for that last chapter I knew different people would have different opinions… **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5:**

About a month after the almost car accident, something seemed to be changing. A slight shift in the way things were occurring. It was almost so subtle I hardly noticed.

Bella became ever more distant then before and seemed to be constantly agitated with something. Although she was the center of attention for the rest of the week and Tyler Crowley was slightly obsessed with making amends towards her, Bella seemed to be oblivious to everyone including myself.

After the hospital when Bella and I went home and Charlie went back to work, she told me what transpired between Cullen and her. How cold and unfriendly he seemed to appear after she confronted him with her assumptions. I agreed with her and voiced my opinions about why he seemed to be like that but I didn't tell her what happened between Cullen and me.

This is the first thing that I have ever kept from Bella, and I don't know why I am.

* * *

"So I heard Jessica asked you to the spring dance?" I asked Mike Tuesday morning as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Umm… well, yeah." He said awkwardly, shifting his bulging forest green backpack to the other shoulder.

I glanced at him. "Geez, you sound so excited, Mike!" I said with great sarcasm. "Do you not wanna go?" We reached the cafeteria doors and I gently pushed them open walking into the crowded lunchroom.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that maybe" He paused and looked at me. "That maybe you'd ask me…?" He trailed off.

"Oh." I said. "But isn't it girl's choice though?" I grabbed a PB&J and a Diet Coke and handed the cashier my money.

"Yeah it is but I wanted to go with you." Mike said with sincerity.

"I might. Let me think about it, okay?" I said as I sat down next to Bella.

He started to head over to the other side of the table, "Yeah sure. Think about it."

Bella glanced at me and then at Mike. Understanding filled her wide brown eyes.

"He asked you to the dance." It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

"Did you say yes?" She asked.

I sighed. "Not yet."

"Umm." She took a swig of her water. As she took a sip of her water her eyes glanced quickly over at the Cullen and Hale's table then quickly back to her beverage.

I nudged Bella in the ribs and she turned towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Bella seemed to be unfocused, not totally there. "Oh, nothing." She replies faintly and turns back to her meal.

A few moments pass with silence. Well, silence between the two of us. Around us the chatter of hundreds of students fills up the cafeteria with anecdotes of the past weekend and other meaningless things.

"Actually," Bella's voice breaks the silence between us although she doesn't turn towards me again. "Edward talked to me yesterday in Bio and then this morning."

In that moment a strange feeling filled me. Rejection, disbelief, jealousy? Cullen hadn't glanced at me none the less talked to me since our last conversation in the hospital. Why should he be talking to Bella and not me, especially since what occurred between us.

Even now I can feel his burning hands on me and the sweet scent of his breath.

Realizing Bella was staring at me I hastily responded, "About what?"

"He told me he was sorry for his rudeness and that it was better this way." She glanced at his table again.

"That what was better this way?" I asked, glancing in his direction too.

"That we're not friends." She grimaced as she mentioned the "not friends" phrase.

_At least he's talked to you_. I thought bitterly. But this is about Bella! Why am I feeling this way?

Tearing my eyes from his table I looked at Bella.

"Then this morning he offered to take me to Seattle."

I gasped astonished. "He offered to take you to Seattle?"

Bella shrugged. "Edward overheard me when I told Tyler and Eric the reason I wasn't going to the spring dance. He doesn't think that our truck can take the distance."

A beast inside me seemed to violently rip through my chest and my ears began to ring loudly.

"Did you accept?" I asked weakly, already knowing the answer.

She nodded.

We were interrupted when Jessica Stanley, who was sitting next to Bella, whispered something to her. This was soon followed by a giggle.

Bella's head snapped up to the area where the Cullens and Hales normally sit and noticed that Cullen wasn't sitting with his normal ensemble. Instead, he was sitting at a different table by himself and he was staring intently at Bella.

Suddenly, he swept his pale hand up and beckoned Bella towards him obviously inviting her to sit with him.

My head was now swimming.

"Does he mean you?" Asked the stunned Jessica.

Bella stood up a little too quickly as if the seat shocked her. "Maybe he needs help with Biology."

Before she started to walk over to him she looked at me. I smiled a tight smile and her worried expression relaxed just slightly before turning away and walking over to sit with Cullen.

The monster inside me hissed and I thanked God she couldn't hear what I was thinking.

* * *

The images of Bella sitting with Cullen today still occupied my thoughts as I walked into Gym class. As I and the rest of the student body watched them, I couldn't help but notice the close proximity in which they sat together in.

As I was changing into my P.E. uniform, I once again dissected the whole lunch scene in my head. I couldn't ignore the way Cullen sometimes gazed at her with great interest, curiosity, or like she was something to eat. And for the life of me, I couldn't decide which one was more disturbing.

But what were even more disturbing were the feelings I have had since the whole incident occurred.

My thoughts always tinged with a bit of jealousy, couldn't make out the good in this. I knew that Bella liked Cullen, maybe a little too much. Yet, I couldn't find it in my self to be happy for her that he may be returning the feeling. And my new feelings troubled me even more then the fact that Cullen and Bella sat together today.

I sat down on the bleachers by myself today and waited for Bella to return from Biology.

Normally Bella arrived to Gym class before I even got changed. But today is very different, so her lateness didn't alarm me.

The bell rang sooner then I thought it did and no Bella.

The class as a whole got in a circle and stretched before we began our basketball activities.

Still no Bella.

Finally, when each group went to go retrieve a ball, I went up to Coach Clapp and asked if he knew where my sister was. Coach Clapp was oblivious to my sister's absence and sent me to the front office to inquire about her whereabouts.

I reached the front office and opened the door, not before noticing Bella and my rusty red truck still parked in its customary space.

The small office was vacant except for the middle aged women with red hair who always seemed to be manning the desk.

Today, she was wearing a dark blue button up blouse with jingly little bangles on her wrist that made music with every swing of her wrist as she talked adamantly on the phone.

I sat down as I waited for her to get off the phone.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the women put down the receiver.

"May I help you dear?" She asked politely.

"Yes." I stood up and walked quickly over to her. "I was wondering where my sister, Bella Swan is? She wasn't in her seventh period class today."

I rubbed my hands nervously against my gym shorts. I always become anxious when I was unaware of where Bella was.

"Oh yes! How silly of me!" The women said as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Your sister left school early in her sixth period Biology class." The women paused. "She wasn't feeling well."

"What? Is she okay, is it anything serious? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I started to tap my fingernails against the desk.

"Calm down. She's fine, it's nothing serious. They were doing blood typing in Biology today and your sister felt a little faint. So, Mr. Cullen thought it best to take her home."

My nail tapping stopped and my heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

"Edward Cullen told us Bella wasn't up to continuing the rest of her classes and offered to drive her home." The women looked down at her paper work.

I started at her in disbelief, not believing what she said.

"Wait, he drove her home?"

The women glanced up from her paper work. "Yes he did. He is the nicest young man. It was very sweet of him, don't you think?"

The beast inside me roared with fury as her words reverberated in my head.

"Yes." I stepped towards the door. "Very sweet."

The red headed women smiled at me once more and returned to her paper work, oblivious to my sudden mood change.

Something inside me in that moment evolved and it was in that moment as I walked back to gym I realized what was occurring.

I was slowly beginning to develop feelings for Edward Cullen and Edward Cullen was starting to develop feelings for my twin sister.

* * *

**Excuse the change up in Mike asking Bri instead of Bella, but I don't want to follow the exact format of Twilight. Because then you'd all know what happens!! Hehe!**

**But anyways, what do you think of this chapter?? **

**REVIEW REVIEW! I want a lot!!**

_-Violet_


End file.
